Filthy Half Blood
by Dystopiac
Summary: Snape, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Three Death Eaters and one bed. Smut! of the smuttiest kind.


Smut!  


Unedited. 

* * *

Filthy Half Blood.

It was a scrape of the furniture that did it. Bellatrix wouldn't usually have heard it, but given that Lucius was currently in Azkaban and Draco was at Hogwarts carrying out the Dark Lords' work, Malfoy Manor was left eerily quiet and so, on her own, the scraping of the furniture immediately attracted her attention. It rung out throughout the manor and Bellatrix set off; walking quickly to where she believed the sound to have come from.

She found herself standing outside one of the many master bedrooms the manor possessed, the doors firmly shut and locked. Moving silently, so as not to disturb whatever had made the noise – it was probably just Narcissa weeping as usual over the state of her family – she pressed the side of her head to the door, straining to hear inside.

There was another creaking sound, not unlike the creak of a mattress. And a short gasp.

Bellatrix frowned.

Whatever magic had been used to lock the door was pitiful; she unlocked it with a simple tap of her wand. She held the door handle gently, opening it slowly to keep from making a noise, pushing the door open gently, just enough to be able to see inside the room. What she did see caused her eyes to widen, her mouth to open and a rage to pass through her body.

There, on the bed, lay two bodies lying together. Below, lay Narcissa; her legs spread wide, her toes clenched with pleasure. Above her, Severus Snape, his legs also spread, his hips moving in a rhythmic thrusting, his greasy hair dangling, covering both his and Narcissa's faces. There was the sound of their heavy breathing together, Narcissa's moans and Snape's occasional grunts. Bellatrix didn't move as she saw Snape thrusting repeatedly into her sister, Narcissa's hands digging into his ass cheeks encouraging him to fuck her harder.

Bellatrix could hear the sound of Snape's balls smacking into Narcissa as he pulled his cock out and thrust back into her again and again, causing sharp moans to come from Narcissa and gasps to come from Snape and he entered and withdrew repeatedly. Narcissa's legs were spread as wide as they could go, and Snape held her legs in place with his. Bellatrix could see Snape's balls and his cock as he withdrew from her for a moment. His cock rubbed against Narcissa's pussy. It was hard and erect; the head a furious red, the veins angry and it glistened with Narcissa's juices. She saw Snape take hold of his cock and push it back into Narcissa and thrust in and out of her more furiously than before.

Bellatrix could feel her heart pounding against her chest and she strode into the room with a roar. Narcissa let out a short scream and pulled at the sheets they lay on to cover herself, curling up. Snape rested himself on his knees, his hands on his thighs. His cock remained erect and faced Bellatrix defiantly as she faced them both, standing by the side of the bed.

"Well, well, well," she spoke, "what have we here?" Her voice betrayed her happiness at having found Narcissa and Snape in such a compromising state. She stood with her hands on her hips and looked from Narcissa to Snape and back.

"Bella?" Narcissa whispered, still curled up in the sheets, her arms crossed over her chest to cover herself.

"Cissy," replied Bellatrix, her tone cold. "You would betray your husband as he lies in Azkaban and our dark Lord in this way? Fucking a half blood who cannot be trusted!"

Narcissa went to reply, but was cut off by Snape, "Bellatrix. I am merely..._looking_ _after_...Narcissa while her husband and son are not here."

"How dare you!" Bellatrix roared.

Snape stared back at her unfazed before he spoke again, "You act repulsed, yet you were stood there at the door for several minutes, Bellatrix." Snape smirked, "one might think you were enjoying yourself watching."

Bellatrix raised her head and looked down at Snape. "Continue."

"Bella?" Narcissa looked up at Bellatrix, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Go ahead, Cissy," Bellatrix looked straight at Snape. "Continue to fuck the half blood, lest your husband find out your activities."

Keeping his gaze of Bellatrix, Snape uncovered Narcissa from the sheets and laid her on her back. Her spread her legs, revealing a small groomed line of soft brown hair which went down to her pussy. On his knees and still erect, he took hold of his cock and positioned himself at her entrance before slowly sliding into her until his entire cock was inside of her, keeping hold of her hips. Bellatrix stood and watched, staring at Snape's meat and the line of black hair which led from his naval down to the base of his cock.

Snape was fucking Narcissa harder, her breasts bouncing and her nipples hard. They were both moaning, Narcissa with her eyes closed and her arms above her head and Snape looking down at Narcissa. Her grabbed at her breasts and squeezed them repeatedly before pulling out of her and pulling her forward, placing his cock at her mouth. She took him and he grabbed her head and thrust into her mouth.

Bellatrix watched and slowly undressed herself before climbing onto the bed. Next to Snape, she stroked his ass cheeks before turning his head to face her and kissed him. Their tongues lapping, Snape grabbing at Bellatrix's breasts and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Freeing himself from Narcissa's warm mouth, Bellatrix pushed Snape onto his back and climbed over him until she was above his cock. She grabbed it and it was hard and warm, before she placed it at the entrance of her pussy and pushed it inside of herself, riding him. Her hips moved fast against his, her breasts bouncing, both of them moaning together. Snape pulled at Narcissa's arm to lie besides him; before he pushed her legs open with one hand and stuck a finger inside her pussy. Narcissa gasped and moaned as Snape thrust his fingers inside of her and teased her clit while he was being ridden by Bellatrix.

The room was filled with the sounds of their gasps and moans and Snape's eyes went to the back of his head as he focused on the pleasure of Bellatrix's tight moist walls. With his free arm, he pulled Bellatrix towards him and her chest met his as she laid on top of him, his cock still inside of her. Using his free arm, while still finger fucking Narcissa, he slid one finger into Bellatrix's ass before thrusting his hips, forcing his meat deeper into her pussy. He let out a low groan as his balls slapped against Bellatrix's pussy, the mattress groaning underneath them and Narcissa moaning next to him as used his thumb to pleasure her clit while keeping two fingers inside of her. Bellatrix's hair tickled his face and the two locked gaze, neither looking away as he slid a second finger into her asshole. She reached behind herself with both hands and spread her ass cheeks and Snape used this to push two more fingers inside of her ass, groaning curses as he did so.

Unable to resist any longer, he pulled his cock out of her pussy and his fingers out of her ass. He spat onto his fingers and rubbed Bellatrix's ass before taking his cock and pushing the head into her ass. They both moaned deeply as he pushed further into her as far as he could go, until his entire cock was buried into her ass. Neither of them moved and Snape took pleasure from the feeling of the tight ring of muscle around his cock and the warmth of her ass before pulling his mat out until just his head remained in. He then pushed back into her and began to thrust as hard as he could while Bellatrix held her ass cheeks apart. Not wanting Snape to have control anymore, Bellatrix pushed herself up and rode him again, sliding up and down on his cock, feeling the burn as he penetrated her ass repeatedly. Her pussy felt on fire and Snape took both hands and grabbed at her hips hard. Narcissa moved to face Snape and the two began to kiss furiously, tongues fighting, Narcissa biting hard on Snape's bottom lip.

While Bellatrix rode Snape's cock into her ass, her moans rising to screams, Snape pulled Narcissa so that she leant on her knees with her pussy in his face before he used his tongue to eat her pussy, causing her to scream and moan as well. Pushing Narcissa onto her back next to him again, Snape let out a stream of curses and moans before grabbing at Bellatrix's ass and pulling it further open, Bellatrix sliding down on his cock until it was all inside of her ass again. The two lay still as Snape panted heavily, his cock twitching as he emptied himself deep inside of Bellatrix's ass. She got up off of Snape and balanced herself on her knees; one hand cupping her asshole as Snape's semen slowly fell out of her ass. Locking gaze with Snape she opened her mouth and licked the semen from her fingers.

Snape's cock was beginning to go flaccid and he pulled both Narcissa and Bellatrix at either side of himself took turns kissing them both, grabbing at their breasts and rubbing their pussies. The Dark Mark was black on his left arm as he laid it across his chest, breathing deeply.

"My, my, Snape," purred Bellatrix, her fingers tracing down his stomach to the base of his limp cock, "who'd have thought that underneath all those strict layers lay such a...sex beast." She nuzzled into his neck.

"Now, now, Bellatrix. We mustn't judge a book by its cover, should we?" He replied, his right arm still groping at one of Narcissa's breasts.

Narcissa lifted her head to stare at her sister. "Bellatrix," she began "no one must know about Severus and I. It's just until Lucius returns."

"Don't worry, Cissy," Bellatrix continued to purr, "this will be our little secret."

And with that, she leaned across to bite at Snape's lip and neck, biting hard to draw blood. Her hand wrapped around Snape's cock and was stroking it slowly, gently, to harden it again. Pushing her back, Snape moved down to lick her pussy and nibble at her clit, Bellatrix's moans filling the room. He moved from Bellatrix to Narcissa, holding her legs far apart and massaging her clit with tongue. His cock was semi-erect and he leant back on his knees and both Narcissa and Bellatrix took turns licking and sucking at his cock, until he was hard again.

Moving on top of Bellatrix, he entered her smoothly, her juices lubricating his cock as he thrust repeatedly, the warmth of his chest against her breast. Bellatrix moaned out and screamed for Snape to fuck her harder and faster, her nails scratching into his back causing him to hiss with pain. The mattress groaned underneath them as Snape fucked her as hard and fast as he could before pulling out and climbing on top of Narcissa. He entered her with a groan and began to fuck her as Bellatrix grabbed at Snape's hips and pushed him to fuck her harder and deeper, Narcissa's moans and Snape's groans echoing throughout the room. Snape's back was slick with sweat, his greasy hair clinging to his head with sweat and Narcissa and Bellatrix were flushed red with pleasure.

Snape withdrew from Narcissa's pussy which was flushed and swollen from fucking, before he turned her on to her stomach and drew up her knees so that she was in the doggy position. Like with Bellatrix, he spat on to his fingers and rubbed at Narcissa's asshole before he took his cock and placed it at her back entrance, rubbing it. Unlike with Bellatrix, he was hesitant to fuck her in her ass as she was too beautiful and high class for such an act, but when Bellatrix grabbed his cock and pushed it into Narcissa's tight hole, Snape couldn't hold back the groan at how tight and hot she was. Her tight ass squeezed the head of his meat and as he pushed further into her, his eyes rolled back with pleasure until he filled her ass with his cock. Narcissa hissed and pushed her face into the bed sheets to muffle her cries of pain, and Snape stayed still, the tightness of her hole enough on its own to pleasure him.

The two remained like this, Narcissa with her head buried into the bed and Snape with his hands on Narcissa's ass cheeks and his cock in her ass for a minute or two. Bellatrix had moved behind Snape and was caressing and massaging his shoulders in a manner that was so gentle it seemed not like her at all. Snape waited until he felt Narcissa's ring of muscle relax slightly to pull his cock back out, leaving the head inside. Gently, he pushed his entire cock back into her ass before slowly thrusting, his groans getting louder and his curses getting filthier as he revelled in the pleasure that was shooting from his cock to the rest of his body. After thrusting into her ass long enough for Narcissa to relax and her cries of pain to change into small moans of pleasure, he reached underneath her and pinched at her clit, sliding his fingers back into her pussy. Bellatrix shifted round to Snape's side, her hands on his hips guiding his thrusts into her sister's ass as the two lapped tongues and kissed furiously.

Pulling out of Narcissa's ass, his cock remained stiff and hard and Bellatrix grabbed it with one hand and began to jerk him off. Moving to face her, the two continued to kiss as Snape moved his hand between her legs and rubbed her hard, her juices dripping onto her fingers. He pressed her to him, his cock rubbing between them both and stuck his fingers into her ass, Bellatrix throwing her head up and screaming and yelling with pleasure as he moved his fingers further into her ass, inserting his thumb as well. He pulled them both back so that Bellatrix was once again on top of Snape and she started to ride him faster than she had before, first in her pussy, then her ass, alternating between the two. Bellatrix dragged her nails across his chest and his thighs, drawing blood. Moving to allow Narcissa to ride Snape, Bellatrix sat back and pleasured herself with her fingers and watched as her sister rode Snape, his cock moving in and out of her pussy.

Getting up from Snape, Narcissa lay down to suck and chew at his cock once more, the veins rigid against the skin of his meat, the skin pulled taut. Bellatrix joined her and together they took turns sliding Snape's cock deep into the back of their throats, the both of them massaging his balls. Snape placed one hand on the ass of each of them, his fingers stroking their pussy and assholes. They both lay on their backs with their legs spread apart as Snape moved between them, his cock pounding each of their pussies, their cries and his groans reaching the furthest corners of the manor.

The quickening of Snape's panting and the twitching of his cock told both Narcissa and Bellatrix that he was close to coming, and the two of them grabbed at his meat jerking him off. As his groans grew louder, he grabbed at his cock and began to pump faster than Narcissa and Bellatrix. The two prepared themselves, both of their mouths open and as Snape's cock twitched madly, he emptied himself into both of their mouths, the creamy white liquid dripping from their lips as he squeezed the last of him semen from his cock.

Exhausted, he swung his legs to the side of the bed and sat panting, his arms behind himself supporting him, his head facing the ceiling. Narcissa moved to sit next to him, her hand on one of his thighs, the other stroking the back of his neck. Bellatrix remained on the bed, lying on one side staring at the two.

After a few moments, Snape moved to get dressed, as did Narcissa, neither of them speaking. Bellatrix watched them both.

"Well, then," Bellatrix spoke from the bed, "that was interesting."

"Indeed," replied Snape, who was fixing the buttons of his jacket, "but it shan't happen again."

Narcissa nodded in agreement.

"What's the matter, Cissy? Cat got your tongue?" Bellatrix teased.

Narcissa turned back to face her. "We won't speak of this again."

Moving from the bed, Bellatrix crossed the room to Snape and brought her head close to his, before whispering into his ear, "I wonder if Dumbledore knows of all the nasty things you get up to."

Snape remained silent before whispering back to her, "I wonder if the Dark Lord knows about the fantasies you have about him."

Leaving the room, Narcissa followed but the two went separate ways. Snape apparated back to Hogwarts. He had to check up on Draco, regardless of whether or not Draco wanted his help.

Soon. It would be happening soon.

Merlin have mercy on his soul.


End file.
